Tête à tête
by Orwen-P'titeMoustache
Summary: Petits dialogues entre Avengers. Série de One-Shot.
1. Natasha & Tony

Bonjour/bonsoir, cher lecteurs adorés ! J'espère que vous profitez bien de vos vacances et pour ceux qui n'en ont pas encore et bien je compatis très très fort, parce que c'est vraiment pas drôle de travailler par cette chaleur, alors courage ! Je ferais bien une danse de la pluie pour vous rafraichir, malheureusement, je ne sais pas danser ^^"

Pour ceux qui lisent "Bonne ou Mauvaise Nouvelle ?", ne vous inquiétez pas je travaille toujours dessus mais je bloque un peu en ce moment !

Une petite explication du pourquoi du comment de cette fic. L'idée m'est venue une froide soirée d'hiver de 1884. J'étais tranquillement installée dans mon fauteuil quand tout à coup quelqu'un a frappé à ma porte. C'était un petit martien transi de froid qui voulait un abri pour la nuit. Naturellement je lui ai offert le gîte et le couvert et...je délire totalement XD En fait j'étais seulement en train d'écrire un chapitre de ma fic Avengers et j'avais pleins d'idées de dialogues mais qui ne collait pas forcément avec ce que j'étais en train d'écrire. Bref ça a donné cette série de One-Shot. Tout ça pour vous dire que les chapitres auront plus ou moins un rapport avec "Bonne ou Mauvaise Nouvelle ?" mais si vous n'avez pas lu cette fic, ça ne gênera pas la compréhension de ces OS. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été claire ou pas ^^"

Dans ce tête à tête, Thor et Loki ne sont pas encore arrivés !

Bon bah après ce blablatage futile, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

** Challenge  
**

Quelques jours après l'invasion des Chitauri, Banner avait emménagé à la Tour Stark, tout comme l'Agent Romanov et l'Agent Barton. Tony avait un peu râlé contre l'intrusion des deux agents dans SA Tour mais Fury ne lui avait pas trop laissé le choix.

Une routine s'était donc installée entre eux. Routine bien étrange s'il en était, puisqu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de manger ensemble et même de regarder des films le soir, tranquillement vautrés sur les canapés de Tony. Ce sont les deux agents qui avaient été le plus surpris par la tournure des choses. Ils avaient été envoyés à la base pour surveiller Banner et surtout Stark, que Fury jugeait dangereux. Pourquoi dangereux ? Fury ne leur avait pas dit, et ils n'avaient pas cherché à en savoir plus, se contentant d'accomplir leur mission de surveillance. Bien évidemment, Stark avait objecté, plus dans le but d'énerver le Colonel du SHIELD, que par réelle protestation. Et au final, c'était plus Tony qui surveillait Barton et Romanov grâce à Jarvis. Au début, l'ingénieur s'était moqué d'eux en leur imprimant un rapport sur tous leurs déplacements de la journée. Tout était écrit sur ces feuilles, du moment où ils avaient tenté de pénétrer dans une salle qui leur était interdite, au repas qu'ils avaient mangé le midi, ainsi que les personnes avec qui ils avaient parlé. Sans oublier leurs pauses pipi.

Les agents en avaient été vexés ! Les espions se trouvaient pour cette fois-ci du côté de leurs proies et c'était une sensation très désagréable que d'être surveillé 24h/24. Et plus ils essayaient, plus Tony se moquait d'eux en les félicitant de leurs vains efforts.

Un jour, Natasha était allée voir Stark, histoire d'avoir une petite conversation. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il continuait à les laisser faire alors qu'il pouvait très bien les mettre dehors. Il avait souri avant de déclarer qu'il les trouvait mignons à essayer de prendre d'assaut la Tour qu'il avait littéralement construite de ses mains et qu'il voulait voir s'ils allaient finir par y arriver, même si ça lui paraissait improbable. Natasha avait souri à son tour. Stark les mettait au défi depuis le début de « casser » son système de sécurité. Et qui étaient-ils pour refuser un challenge du grand Tony Stark ?

Clint et Natasha avaient donc redoublé d'efforts, sans grand succès. Banner, qui suivait toute l'affaire du coin de l'œil ne pouvait que les plaindre. Les deux agents ne devaient avoir connu que peu d'échecs dans leurs vies, sinon ils ne seraient plus de ce monde, pourtant ils n'arrêtaient pas d'essuyer de cuisantes défaites face à Stark.

Peu de temps après leur petite conversation, Natasha avait presque gagné leur petit jeu. Ce jour là, elle avait vu Iron Man s'envoler dans le ciel. Tony devait surement tester cette nouvelle armure. Elle en avait donc profité pour tenter de s'introduire dans l'atelier du milliardaire. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle avait esquivé toutes les caméras de sécurité dont elle avait connaissance, s'était introduite dans un conduit d'aération et avait atterri agilement dans l'antre de la bête. Tout était noir et silencieux à l'intérieur. Une odeur de métal, d'huile de moteur, de sueur et d'alcool, le tout mélangé à l'eau de toilette de Stark, flottait dans la pièce. A tâtons, Natasha avait essayé de trouver un interrupteur mais avait vite heurté tables et outils dans sa quête. Alors qu'elle avait fini par atteindre un mur, une voix s'était fait entendre.

« Besoin de lumière ?» Avait demandé Tony.

Natasha s'était stoppée net. La pièce s'était soudain éclairée, révélant un Tony Stark, assis sur un fauteuil, à l'air, ma foi, fort confortable, souriant de toutes ses dents à une Natasha plus qu'abasourdie.

«Mais…je vous ai vu partir ? Avait-elle réussi à dire.

- C'était une armure vide. Je voulais voir si tu allais tenté de t'infiltrer dans mon atelier, mon p'tit chat.

- Mon p'tit chat ? Vraiment Stark ?

- Hey, je me suis retenu jusque là ! » Avait rigolé Stark.

Natasha l'avait regardé un moment, le visage fermé, mais avait fini par craquer et laisser un petit sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir fait cette petite farce ?

- Je vous en veux du plus profond de mon petit cœur de chaton. Avait répondu Natasha en se moquant, ce qui avait fait sourire Stark.

- Pour me faire pardonner… »

Tony s'était levé et était parti chercher quelque chose sur l'une des tables de son atelier. Il était revenu avec un coffret dans les mains. Natasha l'avait pris et ouvert pour découvrir deux pistolets et des cartouches.

« Un petit cadeau pour tous tes efforts, inutiles, mais des efforts quand même ! Et tu pourras donner ça au Moineau en sortant. Il est un peu plus loin dans le couloir à essayer de m'enfumer en balançant des fumigènes dans les conduits d'aération. Par la même occasion, dis-lui que ça ne sert à rien et que j'ai redirigé l'air dans sa chambre. Il va pouvoir goûter à sa propre plaisanterie. » Avait ri Tony, les yeux pleins de malice.

Natasha avait soupirée. Clint était un très bon agent de terrain mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être gamin parfois !

Elle avait pris le nouvel arc et les flèches de Clint dans une main, ses flingues dans l'autre et était sortie. De la porte, elle pouvait effectivement apercevoir Clint, accroupi devant une conduite d'aération, en train de balancer des fumigènes colorés en ricanant. Natasha avait secouée la tête d'exaspération en soupirant de plus belle !

La porte c'était presque refermée derrière elle, quand Stark avait lancé un dernier petit commentaire.

« Merci chaton !»

A ce petit surnom affectif, Clint, s'était relevé précipitamment et avait regardé Natasha d'un air effaré.

« Chaton ? Et tu le laisses t'appeler comme ça ? Mais pour qui il se prend ? S'était-il scandalisé.

Natasha s'était approchée et avait tendu le présent à Clint.

« Pour tes vains efforts ! »

Clint avait attrapé les cadeaux sans dire un mot.

« Et il se prend pour Tony Stark, génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope ! » Avait-elle ajouté en s'éloignant.

Clint était resté un moment totalement coi. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait repris vie et s'était dirigé dans sa chambre (pour bouder mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais !). Comme annoncé par Stark, il avait goûté aux joies des fumigènes. Tout le monde ce jour là, avait pu entendre une voix rageuse hurler « STARK ! ».

Par la suite, la vie dans la Tour avait continué tranquillement. Les deux espions avaient poursuivi leurs tentatives d'infiltrations dans l'atelier de Stark et autres pièces interdites, sans plus de succès. Banner avait continué à suivre toute l'histoire d'un œil amusé. Et Tony, et bien Tony s'amusait comme un petit fou. Et son nouveau jeu préféré était d'appeler l'espionne « Chaton » ou « Mon Chat » devant un Clint jaloux.

* * *

Des questions, des remarques, des insultes ?


	2. Steve & Tony

Cette fois-ci préparez vous bien parce que ça va chier ! Tony est très colère, Steve est très colère, le monde risque de ne pas y survivre XD

Bon j'arrête de délirer et vous laisse à votre, je l'espère, agréable lecture...

* * *

**Dispute**

Quelques semaines après l'installation de Banner et des deux Agents, ce fut au tour du Captain, d'emménager. Encore une fois, Fury était derrière tout ça. Selon lui, ses agents avaient été compromis (peu de personnes résistait au charme de Tony) et il devait donc envoyer un nouvel agent pour surveiller le génie. Rogers avait accepté, un peu à contre cœur. Car Stark l'agaçait au plus haut point. Certes, il avait démontré qu'il n'était pas totalement égoïste en envoyant un missile à travers le portail au risque d'y laisser sa vie. Mais Anthony Stark restait un homme difficile à cerner et surtout tellement différent de son père. Rogers ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer Howard à Anthony et il se demandait toujours comment un homme si gentil et agréable avait pu avoir un fils tellement « m'as-tu-vu » et égocentrique. C'était incompréhensible pour Steve.

A l'annonce de l'emménagement de Rogers à la Tour, Stark avait littéralement explosé. Et cette fois, ses protestations étaient réelles. Personne n'avait compris pourquoi un tel déferlement de colère. Mais peu importe l'avis de Stark, Steve avait tout de même fini par s'installer.

L'ambiance jusqu'ici bonne enfant qui régnait s'était vite dégradée. Tony ne mangeait plus avec eux, refusait de rester seul dans la même pièce que Rogers et il était toujours sur la défensive comme un petit animal blessé. Natasha, Bruce et Clint avaient essayé de trouver la cause de cette attitude et ils étaient arrivés à la triste conclusion qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait entre Tony et Steve.

Depuis sa venue, c'est-à-dire deux semaines plus tôt, Steve n'avait croisé Stark que deux fois. La première avait été lors de son arrivée. Tony avait été froid et distant et l'avait presque ignoré. La deuxième avait été encore plus rapide. Steve avait été invité par Banner à boire un café dans son appartement avec les trois autres Avengers. Si tôt avait-il franchi la porte, que Tony s'était levé et avait quitté la pièce en pestant.

Steve était de plus en plus agacé par l'attitude de Stark et voulait en parler avec lui. Cependant, Stark se cachait dans son atelier, et il était impossible de l'en y déloger. La vie à la Tour avait donc continué sans accrochage. Mais Tony ne pouvait se cacher éternellement dans son atelier. Ce qui mena au fameux incident.

Cette nuit-là, Steve ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il s'était donc levé et était parti s'entrainer dans la salle de sport réservé aux Avengers. Le soldat ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stark avait besoin de toujours construire des pièces immenses. Cette salle de sport en était l'exemple même. Bien trop grande pour le peu de personnes qui l'utilisaient. Car à part l'agent Romanov, l'agent Barton et lui-même, personne d'autre ne daignait s'y entrainer. Pourtant Stark en aurait bien besoin pensait Steve. L'homme n'était qu'un homme après. Sans Hulk, sans sérum, sans super capacités d'assassin et si par malheur, il se retrouvait sans armure face à des ennemis, ses sarcasmes ne lui serviraient à rien.

Il avait donc été des plus surpris en voyant Stark boxer dans la salle à deux heures du matin. Il l'avait regardé attentivement pendant quelques minutes avant que Stark ne se retourne brusquement.

Tony avait pris l'habitude, contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient, de faire du sport. Mais pas à des heures décentes comme tout le monde. Parce qu'il n'était pas tout le monde et qu'il préférait la fraicheur et la solitude de la nuit pour faire un jogging ou se défouler dans la salle de sport. Ce jour-là, il avait boxé pendant une bonne heure avant de sentir un regard posé sur lui. Il s'était tendu et avait tourné son regard vers le visiteur non désiré. En voyant Rogers, Tony s'était arrêté et avait tourné les talons, ses gants de boxe toujours aux poings. Heureusement pour lui, la salle de sport ne comportait pas qu'une seule porte, il n'avait donc pas à passer devant le soldat. Mais c'était sans compter les réactions plus rapides de celui-ci.

Stark avait à peine fait quelques pas que Steve l'avait retenu par le bras.

« Je crois que nous devrions parler. Avait fermement déclaré Rogers.

- Non je ne crois pas. Avait répondu Tony en se dégageant de la poigne du soldat.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant, Stark ! Avait-il haussé la voix alors que le génie s'éloignait.

- Vous avez peut-être l'âge d'être mon grand-père Rogers, mais j'ai vu bien plus de choses que vous dans ma vie, alors ne me traitez pas d'enfant. » Avait craché Tony en faisant face à Rogers.

Le super soldat avait un peu tiqué sur le ton plein de colère qu'avait employé l'ingénieur.

« Votre père serait tellement déçu de votre comportement ! »

Tony s'était littéralement tendu comme un arc à cette phrase. Le regard que Steve reçu lui fit froid dans le dos. Un regard indéchiffrable mais puissant. Pendant une seconde, il avait cru voir Loki en face de lui.

Ce qui suivit, Rogers ne s'y était pas attendu. Le poing droit de Stark avait rencontré sa mâchoire. Le coup avait été suffisamment violent pour que le super soldat recule un peu sous le coup.

« Ne me parlez pas de mon père, Rogers ! Avait averti l'ingénieur.

- Sinon, quoi ? Vous allez continuer à me frapper ? Mais allez y Stark ! Frappez moi ! Faites donc honte encore plus à votre nom tout ça parce que vous êtes un gamin colérique. Avait lâché Steve sous le coup de la colère.

- Je viens de vous dire de ne pas me parler de mon père ! »

Stark s'était jeté sur Rogers. Le soldat avait un légèrement souri mais avait vite déchanté quand Stark lui avait fait une prise d'art martial et l'avait mis à terre.

« Votre père était un héros et jamais vous ne lui arriverez à la cheville. C'était un homme bon, pour qui la vie des gens importait et qui aurait donné sa vie pour sauver celle des autres. Alors que vous…vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste ! Je paris que vous avez envoyé ce missile uniquement pour vous faire bien voir et non pas pour secourir la population. Vous n'êtes qu'un égocentrique alcoolique ! »

Steve s'était surpris lui-même à être si méchant. Mais Howard avait été un fidèle ami et voir son fils agir de manière si puérile et égoïste lui était insupportable. Alors qu'il s'attendait à une pluie de coups, rien ne vint. Tout ce qu'il reçut fut le regard blessé de Stark.

« L'homme que vous avez connu, Rogers, n'est pas celui que j'ai connu. C'était un homme froid et dur, dévasté par la perte de sa plus belle création : vous. Je n'ai jamais été assez bien pour lui, parce que je n'étais pas vous. J'ai été élevé dans le culte du Captain America. Les seules histoires auquel j'avais droit étaient vos exploits et je vous admirais petit. J'avais même un pyjama à vos couleurs et je jouais à être vous. Mais le drame dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai jamais été vous. Et mon père m'en a toujours voulu. J'avais beau faire tous les efforts du monde pour le satisfaire, ce n'était jamais assez. J'aurais pu me jeter du haut d'un pont qu'il aurait trouvé le moyen de me dire que je ne l'avais pas fait correctement ! Mon père se fichait totalement de moi. Même quand j'ai été enlevé, et à plusieurs reprises par des concurrents ou des trafiquant d'armes, tout ce que je recevais en rentrant à la maison était des réprimandes et des punitions de la part d'un père complètement bourré, pour m'être fait si facilement enlevé. La seule chose que m'a apprise mon père est de ne jamais pleurer, de ne jamais montrer ses sentiments et regardez le résultat, Rogers, je suis un putain de robot qui marche sur piles ! Et mon alcoolisme, vous pouvez aussi lui en être reconnaissant ! Ma première cuite c'est grâce à lui. Imaginez un instant que votre père vous porte soudain un peu d'attention pendant quelques secondes avant de vous dire que vous être trop sensible et qu'il vous faut vous endurcir. Et quel meilleur moyen que de vous faire boire jusqu'au coma éthylique à l'âge de 14ans. Voilà l'homme que j'ai connu Rogers ! Alors vous pouvez toujours l'admirer si ça vous chante mais ne venez pas me dire à quel point c'était un homme bien. Et pour mettre les choses au clair, je ne vous déteste pas, mais la seule chose que j'entends en vous regardant, c'est à quel point j'ai été une déception pour mon père de ne pas être comme le Grand Captain America. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Stark avait retiré ses gants tout en parlant et les avait balancés à la figure de Steve qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, bien trop choqué par ces révélations.

Tony s'était ensuite dirigé vers la sortie. Dans le couloir, il avait croisé Natasha, Clint et Banner (surement réveillés à cause de leurs cris) qui lui avaient lancé un regard désolé. Visage fermé et poings serrés, Tony les avait dépassé. Intérieurement, il se maudissait. Non seulement il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même et révélé des informations dont même Pepper n'était pas au courant, mais en plus tout le monde l'avait entendu.

Natasha avait suivi Stark jusqu'à son atelier. Le milliardaire avait envoyé valser les outils qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver sur son passage avant de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil. Dummy s'était approché de lui, un verre d'eau entre ses doigts.

« Merci, Dummy. » Avait murmuré Tony en s'appuyant sur son appuie tête pour mieux contempler le plafond.

« Monsieur, votre rythme cardiaque est bien trop élevé. S'était inquiété son IA.

- Je sais Jarvis, je sais. » Avait simplement répondu Tony.

La crise de panique était inévitable et il détestait ça. Il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle, il n'aimait pas être impuissant et faible. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur ses accoudoirs et sa respiration était devenue plus erratique. C'est à ce moment-là que Natasha avait décidée de bouger. Stark la voyant arriver, lui avait lancé un regard de désapprobation. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide, et il ne voulait encore moins qu'on le voit dans cette situation. Mais Natasha n'avait eu cure de ce que pensait Stark et elle s'était postée devant lui. Le forçant à la regarder, elle avait pris le poignet afin de trouver le pouls affolé de Stark et avait posé son autre main sur l'épaule du milliardaire. Elle lui avait fait faire des exercices de respiration pendant de longues minutes et avait eu la décence de ne faire aucun commentaire. Quand Stark avait réussi à se calmer, elle était partie sans un mot. Tony avait murmuré un petit « Merci, Tasha » avant de s'endormir d'épuisement sur sa chaise. Un peu plus tard, Butterfinger et Dummy avaient recouvert leur maitre d'une couverture sur l'ordre de Jarvis.

* * *

J'espère n'avoir fait pleurer personne XD


	3. Clint & Tony

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir ! Tout le monde va bien ? Pas trop chaud ? **

**Au menu du jour : du Clint énervé, du Clint Badass, du Clint boudeur, du Clint, du Clint, beauuuuucoup de Clint, et puis aussi du Tony moqueur et bagarreur, saupoudré d'une pointe de Natasha, de Bruce et de Steve sur lit de Paint-ball. J'espère que le plat du jour sera à votre convenance ^^**

* * *

**Paint-ball**

Depuis la dispute qui avait éclatée entre Steve et Tony, l'ambiance était plus que tendue. Bruce avait été le premier à essayer de « rabibocher » les deux hommes. Il y avait deux raisons à cela. La première était qu'il ne voulait pas voir les personnes qu'il considérait désormais comme ses amis être en guerre à cause d'une incompréhension totale des deux parties. Banner savait qu'il se lançait dans une mission presque impossible car l'égo de Stark l'empêcherait de faire le premier pas. Et Steve, bien trop embarrassé d 'avoir blessé Stark, n'osait même plus l'approcher.

La deuxième raison était cependant un poil plus égoïste. Cette ambiance n'était guère propice au calme et à la sérénité dont il avait besoin pour éviter de s'Hulkiser.

Et croyez-le ou pas, personne n'avait envie de voir Hulk se charger de régler toute cette histoire !

Bruce avait donc parlé aux deux hommes séparément. Ce qui en était ressortit : Steve acceptait d'avoir une discussion avec Stark. Quant à Tony, il voulait bien faire toutes les expériences scientifiques possibles et inimaginables avec Bruce mais il était hors de question de parler de Steve ou de la dispute. Bruce avait quand même tenté une fois l'expérience mais il ne recommencerait pas de sitôt.

Natasha, de son côté n'avait rien fait pour fixer les choses. Les ambiances tendues, elle en avait l'habitude et elle savait vivre avec. De plus, elle s'était plus ou moins rangée du côté de Tony. Elle comprenait sa douleur et était quelque peu contrariée que Roger soit « parti en guerre » contre l'ingénieur sans avoir toutes les données en mains. Pour un soldat, bon stratège comme lui, il avait mal joué son coup !

Au final, c'est Clint qui avait pris les choses en mains. Il était allé voir Tony qui n'avait pas daigné lui ouvrir la porte de son atelier. L'espion fort vexé de cet affront, avait fait sauté la porte grâce aux sympathiques bombes portatives made in Stark.

A l'intérieur, l'ingénieur ne semblait pas être plus perturbé que ça par l'entrée fracassante de Barton. Sans doute Jarvis avait-il prévenu son créateur.

« Stark, vous allez sortir vos fesses de playboy, génie, philanthrope, milliardaire de votre atelier et venir faire du paint-ball avec moi pour vous défouler.

- Je…

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser, j'ai déjà réservé une salle et vous allez y aller. Si vous ne venez pas de votre plein gré, je serais obligé de vous y emmener par la peau des fesses !

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à mes fesses, Clint. »

Le dit Clint, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et c'est idiot d'avoir réservé une salle de paint-ball alors qu'il y en a une au sous-sol. Fit remarquer placidement Tony.

- Y a une salle de paint-ball à la Tour ? S'étonna Barton, cassant son effet « espion en colère ».

- Ainsi que deux piscines, dont une olympique, des terrains de tennis, plusieurs salles de cinéma, une discothèque, une patinoire et d'autres trucs. Enuméra t-il.

- Vous vous moquez de moi !

- Non. Et c'est mignon ta manie de me vouvoyez quand tu es énervé. » Nargua Tony.

Clint le jaugea quelques instant avant de fondre sur l'ingénieur et de le tirer par le bras à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur.

« Où se trouve exactement la salle de paint-ball ?

- J'sais pas. Dit Tony en haussant les épaules.

- Jarvis, tu peux m'indiquer où elle se trouve ?

- Au sous-sol, troisième porte à votre droite, Agent Barton.

- Merci Jarvis. Quant à toi, tu vas arrêter de faire ta tête de cochon et t'amuser un peu ! C'est toi qui es censé être le fêtard et le mec drôle dans l'équipe alors arrête de te comporter en vieux grognon rébarbatif.

- Moi rébarbatif et grognon ? Et VIEUX ? Je vais te botter les fesses pour avoir osé dire ça ! Personne ne traite Tony Stark de vieux grognon rébarbatif !

- Ah ouais, tu penses pouvoir battre un agent entrainé à tuer ? C'est ce qu'on va voir, vieillard ! »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent façon western. Face à face, yeux plissés, prêts à dégainer. Concentré à toiser Clint, Tony ne vit pas l'agent envoyer un sms sur son portable.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle de paint-ball, Natasha, Bruce et Steve s'y trouvaient déjà. En voyant le soldat, Tony fit demi-tour. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'espionne qui le rattrapa par le bras et lui mit une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

« Arrête de faire ton bébé et entre là dedans, régler tes problèmes en homme ! Et on en profitera pour botter ensemble les fesses de Monsieur Rogers et de Monsieur Barton en beauté, qu'en dis-tu? » Murmura Nat ' à l'oreille de Tony.

Le milliardaire la regarda quelques instant, un peu surpris avant de lui serrer la main en signe d'assentiment.

« Ok les jeunots, je vais vous mettre la raclée du siècle ! Banner, je suppose que tu participes pas au massacre ?

- Ah moins que quelqu'un veuille d'Hulk dans son équipe, je ne pense pas participer en effet.

- Dans ce cas, tu fait l'arbitre»

Et c'est ainsi que débuta la partie de paint-ball la plus épique de tous les temps.

Tony, Natasha et Clint étaient à fond. Steve était par contre un peu plus réservé, n'ayant pas l'habitude de « jouer » à la guerre. Mais au bout d'un moment, il finit par se prendre au jeu.

De son point d'observation, Bruce observait les deux équipes se faire la chasse, un café à la main et appréciant manifestement le spectacle. Le résultat était imprédictible. D'un côté, il y avait un super soldat et stratège associé à un super espion, de l'autre une super espionne et un génie.

Au vu des capacités de chacun, chacune des équipes avait des chances de gagner. C'était un vrai jeu du chat et de la souris. Ou plutôt du tigre et du lion. Les quatre adversaires se battaient férocement et sans relâche. Même Tony qui, physiquement était le plus faible, ne se laissait pas facilement abattre. C'était même le plus coriace des quatre !

Au bout de plus d'une bonne heure cependant, le jeu devint plus calme. Natasha et Tony semblaient épuisés, du moins, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient faire croire à Steve et Clint qui tombèrent dans le panneau comme des bleus.

Allongé par terre, Tony prenait de grandes inspirations.

« Ah ! J'en peux plus ! Je suis trop vieux pour ses conneries !

- Allez lève toi ! Tu vas pas laisser Steve et Clint gagner quand même !

- Laisse-moi ici et part ! Sauve ta vie, je vais les retenir. Déclara théâtralement Tony.

- On n'est pas dans un film ! Soupira Natasha.

- Dommage car ma performance mériterait un oscar.

- Oscar de la pire performance, oui ! Railla Clint en tenant en joue Tony. Alors le vieux ? Tu penses toujours me foutre une raclée ?

- Hey, quand j'ai dis ça, je pensais pas que j'allais te battre aujourd'hui hein !

- Ouais c'est ça ! Avoue que j'ai royalement battu ton fessier métallique !

- Tu as vraiment un problème avec mon postérieur, Poussin.

- Le Poussin t'emmerde.

- Un Poussin grossier, qui l'eut cru !

- Je ne vous pensais pas du genre à abandonner comme ça ! Fit remarquer Steve, silencieux jusqu'ici.

- Il faut savoir s'avouer vaincu parfois.

- Le Grand Tony Stark, bon joueur, qui l'eut cru ! Railla Clint.

- Pour un piaf, tu es bien moqueur ! Chaton, tu veux bien m'aider à me relever ? »

Clint, toujours un peu jaloux de la proximité dont faisaient preuve Tony et Natasha, regarda l'espionne aider le génie à se mettre debout. Et tout se déroula très vite. D'un mouvement rapide, Tony projeta Natasha sur Clint qui se retrouva à terre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Poussin », deux balles colorées sur le torse. Tony, lui, s'était chargé de Steve, qui se retrouva avec une balle dans la tête et une en plein dans le cœur, avant de tomber à terre, fauché par un coup de pieds circulaire de Tony.

Les deux «perdants » se regardèrent, hébétés.

« C'est de la triche ! S'offusqua Clint.

- Tu dis ça parce que t'as perdu. Se moqua Tony.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dis, vous êtes quelque chose sans votre armure ! Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous sachiez si bien vous défendre, ni même manier une arme aussi habilement.

- Hey ! J'ai construit des armes la plus grande partie de ma vie, alors heureusement que je sais m'en servir un minimum ! » Déclara Tony en tendant une main secourable à Steve, qui l'accepta volontiers.

Une fois, tout le monde debout, Bruce les rejoignit et les félicita de ce magnifique combat.

« Je continue à soutenir que votre attaque était vile et sournoise et que c'était de la triche. Ronchonna Barton.

- Le Poussin est un mauvais perdant, à n'en pas douter !

- Il l'a toujours été. Confirma Natasha.

- Sale traitresse ! Et arrêtez de m'appeler Poussin, Stark. Grogna l'espion.

- Ok, Moineau. »

Clint, piqué au vif se jeta sur Tony mais Natasha s'interposa.

« Je lui ai promis tout un tas de nouveaux gadgets si elle devenait mon garde du corps personnel. Sourit Tony.

- Ah ouais et bien quand j'en aurais finis avec votre garde du corps, soyez sûr que je vais venir vous assassiner dans votre sommeil, Stark ! » Lança Clint à Tony qui s'éloignait.

Surtout n'allez pas croire que Clint aurait réellement assassiné Tony. Non. Ils aimaient juste se lancer des piques voir se menacer, mais ce n'était que pur camaraderie !

« Oh non, un Poussin va venir me picorer dans mon sommeil ! « Trembla » de peur Tony.

- Comme ça, tu penses pouvoir me battre, hein ! » Déclara Natasha, prête à en découdre avec l'espion.

Steve, Bruce et Tony montèrent dans l'ascenseur, laissant les deux agents se battre gentiment dans leur coin.

Steve les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, prit la parole.

« Stark, je vous dois des excuses.

- Laissez tomber, ce qui est dit est dit de toute façon…

- Non, je vous dois réellement des excuses. J'ai voulu vous comparer à votre père et c'était idiot de ma part. »

Tony faillit répliquer que oui, il était un idiot comparé au génie qu'il était, mais il s'abstint. Oui même le Grand Tony Stark arrivait parfois à tenir sa langue. Rarement mais cela arrivait de temps à autre.

« Malgré vos…défauts, vous êtes un homme bien et je n'aurais pas dû en douter. Je…

- Wooooh du calme Rogers, trop de bons sentiments d'un coup et je vais finir par vomir des arcs-en-ciel. Pas besoin d'en rajouter plus, j'ai compris le message : je suis un type génial blablabla. Et puis, je ne vous en voulais pas de toute façon. »

Bruce lança un regard qui disait « Oui c'est ça et moi je me transforme en Winnie l'Ourson !» à Tony.

« Ok je vous en voulais un peu ! Oublions cet incident et n'en reparlons plus jamais ok. » Sourit Tony en tendant sa main.

Steve l'attrapa dans une poignée de main virile.

« Et à l'avenir, évite de me broyer la main. » Grimaça l'ingénieur.

Bruce émit un petit rire à cette déclaration.

« Oh pardon. Dit Steve d'une voix contrite

- Et maintenant qu'on est devenu les meilleurs potes du monde, on va pouvoir s'amuser comme des petits fous ! En premier, je vais te donner quelques cours sur la technologie d'aujourd'hui parce que j'ai vraiment peur que tout Captain America que tu es, tu finisses par t'électrocuter avec le grille-pain. Et deuxièmement, il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ta garde robe, on dirait mon grand-père ! Soupira Tony. Et enfin, dernière chose, on arrête de se vouvoyer, parce que c'est chiant et trop formel. Et si jamais tu continue à m'appeler Stark, je serais obligé de te refoutre une raclée, ok ?

- Entendu, Monsieur Stark..»


	4. Clint & Tasha

Dessert du jour : Pancakes et crêpes au ClinTasha sur lit de Fluff et sa sauce aux embrouilles accompagné d'un café Stark

Bonne dégustation !

Oh et j'ai mis un sondage sur mon profil alors si vous pouviez aller jeter un coup d'œil, je vous en serais très reconnaissante (et encore plus si vous y répondez) ^^

* * *

**Matin**

C'était le matin, peut-être six heure, ou peut-être bien 6 heure 05. Il aurait même pu être 11 heure ! Mais au fond, qui s'en souciait vraiment. L'important ici, était que Natasha et Clint étaient réveillés, enfin plus ou moins vu leurs têtes de morts- vivants. Soit ils n'avaient pas dormi soit…en fait, en y réfléchissant bien, les deux espions avaient toujours des têtes de déterrés tant qu'ils n'avaient pas bu et mangé quelque chose.

Nos deux agents préférés étaient donc assis autour de la table, café dans une main, pancakes dans l'autre. Natasha avait la fâcheuse habitude de rajouter une goutte de vodka dans son café. Clint avait beau désapprouver, il n'avait jamais pu empêcher Tasha de faire son petit mélange. En même temps, c'était un peu comme demander à Tony de ne plus avoir d'égo. Impossible ! C'était inclus dans le pack. Tout comme le pack Natasha comprenait le café à la vodka.

Et ça, Clint l'avait retenu à ses dépends. Il avait plusieurs fois « engueulé » Natasha pour ça et l'espionne n'avait jamais rien dit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait eu marre que Clint l'emmerde avec sa morale à deux balles dès le matin. Elle avait donc fini par se venger. Le pack de Clint incluait forcément des pancakes à la myrtille, et ça elle le savait que trop bien.

Un jour donc, notre chère Natasha adorée, était passé voir Stark dans son atelier et lui avait demandé des menottes sur mesure. Stark l'avait écouté en souriant mais n'avait ni demandé à quoi elles serviraient, ni contre qui et il ne l'avait encore empêché de se venger. Car se mettre en Natasha et sa proie revenait à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et si jamais, elle venait à vous demandez de créer l'objet de votre futur supplice et bien vous la fermiez, fabriquiez l'objet de torture et vous faisiez torturer sans piper mot. Parce qu'une Natasha en colère est bien plus effrayant que l'Apocalypse, un concert de Justin Bieber et le film l'Exorciste en même temps !

Natasha avait donc récupéré ses menottes, que Stark avait très gentiment recouvertes de fourrure rose. Merci Tony ! Et Madame s'était levée le lendemain, bien avant Clint, histoire de préparer sa vengeance. Quand l'Espion s'était réveillé, il était entré dans la cuisine, comme une fleur, ignorant de ce qui l'attendait. Il s'était assis sur la même chaise que les jours précédents, avaient posé ses bras sur les accoudoirs et CRAC. Ça c'était nouveau !

Clint avait regardé ses poignets menottés à la chaise avec un regard de bovin, puis avait fixé Nat avec le même air. L'espionne avait souri de façon carnassier (généralement ça n'annonçait rien de bon) avant de croquer un bout de pancake à la myrtille. Clint l'avait regardé, effaré, au bord des larmes, tel un petit enfant à qui on aurait cassé son jouet préféré, Natasha avala chaque morceau de pancake en faisait des bruits suggestifs. L'espion avait vainement tenté de se défaire de l'emprise des menottes Stark, en gesticulant tel un vers sur sa chaise. Mais rien à faire, il n'avait pu se libérer. Clint avait alors imploré Natasha de laisser ses pancakes en paix puis avait promis de ne plus l'embêter sur le café à la vodka. Natasha s'était arrêtée de manger, avait souri de manière presque innocente et douce. Elle s'était ensuite approchée de Clint, lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux en lui disant qu'il était « un brave garçon » et avait finalement démenotté Clint. Il ne restait plus qu'un pancake dans l'assiette, et l'archer avait alors naïvement pensé qu'il allait pouvoir le manger. Mais Natasha n'était pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié !

Clint avait tendu sa main pour saisir le Dernier des Pancakes, qui disparut à peine avait-il posé un doigt dessus. «Payback is a bitch » avaient été les derniers mots de la rousse, avant d'avaler le pancake et de partir, laissant Clint seul, désespéré et éploré.

Après cet événement, Clint avait cessé d'ennuyer Natasha à propos de son café et tout était revenu à la normale. Les deux espions se levaient plus ou moins à la même heure, buvaient un premier thé ou café avec des pancakes à la myrtille et des crêpes sur la table. Puis allaient s'affaler presque l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé pour savourer leur deuxième tasse. Enfin l'un sur l'autre, n'est pas totalement vrai. Ils avaient une position bien précise et elle ne changeait jamais. C'était presque un rituel, une danse bien rodée. Clint se levait le premier de sa chaise, suivi de près par Natasha. L'espion se vautrait ensuite sur le canapé, tête posée sur le dossier, tasse entre ses mains mais posé sur son ventre et jambes écartées de façon tout à fait gracieuse. Et il choisissait toujours la même place, au millimètre près, c'est-à-dire, près de l'accoudoir. Natasha s'installait après, dos callé justement sur l'accoudoir recouvert de coussins moelleux, une de ses jambes repliée sur le canapé tandis que l'autre prenait place sur la cuisse de Clint. Ils buvaient leurs tasses en silence, et quand Clint finissait la sienne, il tenait sa tasse de la main gauche et de sa droite dessinait distraitement de quelconques dessins sur le mollet d'une Natasha qui fermait les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact.

Et comme chaque matin, c'était à ce moment que Tony entrait dans la pièce après une longue nuit de travail. Comme d'habitude, les deux agents se relevaient précipitamment pour ne pas être découvert. Ils reprenaient leurs places sur leurs chaises et attendaient que Tony passe. Les yeux fatigués, il se trainait tel un fantôme errant jusque dans sa chambre en gratifiant au passage les deux agents d'un « 'ne nuit ».

Mais ce matin-là, l'ingénieur semblait moins fatigué que d'habitude et prononça plus d'un mot et demi. Il arriva même à tenir une discussion entière et cohérente !

« J'aimerais juste souligner le fait que je vous ai installé une cuisine exactement comme la mienne à votre étage alors POURQUOI VOUS UTILISEZ TOUJOURS MA CUISINE ! ? »

Les deux espions ne daignèrent même pas lui répondre. Cependant, ignorer Tony c'était s'exposer à ses remarques, ses piques et son sarcasme, sa chiantise, bref vous avez compris !

« Oh et ne vous arrêtez pas de vous bécoter sur mon canapé quand j'arrive, ça ne me dérange absolument pas ! Vous voulez peut-être récupérer ma chambre pour vous envoyer en l'air, vu que vous vous êtes déjà approprié MA cuisine ! Dit-il grognon.

- On peut vraiment utiliser ta chambre ? Rigola Clint.

- Donc vous vous envoyez en l'air ! » Sourit Tony, content de sa remarque.

Les yeux de Clint s'agrandirent et Tony jura avoir vu les joues de l'espion prendre une légère teinte rosée. Natasha, elle se contenta de lancer un regard qui était loin d'être gentil à Clint, avant d'attraper une crêpe qui trainait par là et de la lancer comme un frisbee. La crêpe frôla la joue de Clint, qui se retrouva avec une petite coupure ensanglantée sur sa pommette.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? » Se plaignit l'archer

Natasha croisa les bras, et tourna dédaigneusement la tête avant de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je crois que ça veut dire que tu n'aura plus accès à son lit avant un moment ! » Railla Tony.

Natasha préféra s'en aller avant de briser deux ou trois cous.

« Merci, Tony ! Grogna Clint.

- Mais de rien. Et maintenant que je sais qu'elle peut tuer quelqu'un avec une crêpe, je vais faire des cauchemars ! Répondit-il en baillant. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

- Il est 7h30. Fit remarquer l'espion.

- Oui et bien c'est ce que je dis : bonne nuit ! »

Clint secoua la tête d'exaspération.

« Et au fait, t'aurais au moins pu mettre de la fourrure violette ! Cria l'agent pour se faire entendre de Tony qui avait disparu dans sa chambre.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda l'ingénieur d'une voix assourdi par le fait qu'il avait la tête enfouie dans son coussin.

- Parce que ma couleur c'est le violet !

- Ah bon ? Je pensais pourtant que tu étais Pinkie Pie et pas Twilight Sparkle.

- Hein ?

- Peu importe, en rose, tu es très viril. Tu devrais essayer le tutu ! »

S'en était trop pour Clint qui déboula dans la chambre de Tony pour le donner une bonne correction.

« Je te jure que je vais te faire regret… »

Mais Tony était déjà endormi.

« Agent Barton, je vous prierais de laisser Monsieur se reposer. Il m'a été suffisamment difficile de le forcer à dormir et je ne voudrais pas que vous anéantissiez mes efforts ! Le réprimanda Jarvis.

Clint n'en revenait pas ! Il se faisait gronder par une IA ! Incroyable ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il sortit de la chambre sans rien dire. En même temps, connaissant Tony et Jarvis, il avait un peu peur de se faire attaquer par des robots zombies s'il n'obéissait pas.

« Agent Barton, si cela peut vous aider à reconquérir le cœur de l'agent Romanov, il y a une bouteille de Diva Vodka sur la deuxième étagère de droite du bar. Mais si vous préférez, une bouteille de Russo-Baltique Vodka, il y en une sur la même étagère, à gauche. Sinon je peux faire commander un bouquet de fleurs. Proposa Jarvis.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de reconquérir le cœur de Natasha. Répondit Clint comme si la remarque de l'IA était absurde.

« Il semblerais, que l'Agent Romanov vous attende dans la salle d'entrainement ! »

Clint ferma les yeux et soupira. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait dû faire sous-entendre que lui et Nat avaient une liaison, et encore moins devant Stark ! Il allait s'en mordre les doigts.

Et c'est d'un pas lourd du condamné qui se dirige vers la potence que Clint se traina jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement. « J'aurais peut-être dû prendre une bouteille de vodka » fut sa pensée quand il se mangea le premier coup de pieds d'une longue série de coups durant l'entrainement !


End file.
